kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Kotarō Hayama
Kotarō Hayama (葉山 小太郎 Hayama Kotarō) is a regular of Rakuzan High and one of the Uncrowned Kings. His nickname is The Raijū (雷獣 Raijū). He is now competing in the Winter Cup. Appearance Hayama is quite thin, about 180 cm tall and is shown to be very agile and athletic. He has short, orange-ish hair and a pair of oval-shaped eyes with dark pupils. He also has a snaggle tooth in the left corner of his mouth. He wears the blue and white Rakuzan jersey with the number 7. Personality Hayama is energetic to the point of annoyance. He often fools around carelessly like a child.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 177, page 13 He is an attention-seeker. Despite these, he has a sense of being vengeful towards his opponents like when Miyaji dribbles past him and Kagami totally dominating him while in the Zone; he requested Akashi to let him mark Kagami one more time for he can't settle down unless he returns the favor. He also takes pride in being an upperclassmen, this is shown when he tells Kagami he forgot to add Senpai after his last name. He is also arrogant as he always wants to destroy those who is up against him. History Hayama was a very strong and talented player in Junior High school, but was overshadowed by the Generation of Miracles. This is how he earned the title of one of the five Uncrowned Kings. Story Winter Cup Hayama and his team made it through the first round and the quarter-finals with no mention-worthy matches. Semi-finals Before the Winter Cup semi-finals start, Hayama is seen visiting a sports shop. When Kagami enters the shop and climbs the stairs, Hayama is seen rushing down from it. Unable to stop, Hayama jumps, does a somersault and lands behind Kagami. Hayama apologizes and runs off, but not before Kagami can see his Rakuzan High sweater.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 174, page 7 He later appears alongside his team, entering the gym for their match. When Hayama sees Shūtoku High, their opponent, he freaks out and shouts that they look super strong. This annoys Mibuchi. He directs his statement at Akashi and Akashi confirms that they are indeed strong. When the match finally starts, the ball goes to Takao. He is guarded by Hayama and surprises him by passes the ball behind him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 175, page 15 The match goes on and the first quarter passes by. At the first attack by Shūtoku, Hayama finds himself guarding Miyaji in a one-on-one. He is eager to get some action but is set straight by Miyaji's dribbling and is passed. Hayama is scolded by Nebuya, Mibuchi and Akashi and he receives the ball during the counter. Guarded by Miyaji, Hayama smirks and guesses three will be enough. He proceeds to bounce the ball extremely strong and fast, and then dribbles past Miyaji.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 176, page 18 He goes up for the lay-up, but encounters Kimura under the ring. He switches to a double clutch and throws the ball next to Kimura to the hoop and it goes in. It is later revealed that his dribble from before only used three fingers. Miyaji is amazed to find out that there are still two stages above that. The next offense, Hayama passes Miyaji again and passes it through to Nebuya, who later thanks him roughly for the pass. Hayama calls him a muscle gorilla, something Nebuya jokingly takes as a compliment. A counter by Rakuzan follows and Hayama passes Miyaji yet again, but only to be blocked by Midorima on the lay-up. Hayama is amazed by Midorima's speed.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 117, page 14 The first half ends with a tie. Finals Skill It seems that Hayama's speciality is dribbling. His ball control is of such high level, that he actually presses the ball downwards with force enough for it to explode perfectly into a quick cross-over.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 176, page 19 Because he slams the ball so fiercely onto the ground, it becomes too fast for eyes to follow, making it very hard to steal. If the ball has reached its top speed, it's as if the ball has disappeared. It's also shown the noise his dribble made is loud enough to be heard by spectators that covered their ears. While his dribbling already is seen to be at a high level, this is shown to be only a portion of his power, as Miyaji observed that he had only dribbled with his three innermost fingers, hinting to two even greater levels of dribbling ability.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 177, page 9 During Rakuzan's match against Seirin High, Hayama passed Kagami with his power-dribble, this time using four fingers. This indeed seems like another upgrade of his dribbling ability and withholds a fifth level, which he uses against Izuki later on. The five fingers is far different than the other stages because the ball stays still in Hayama's hands even though his body is going for a drive. Then, lightning sparks appear as he starts to dribble emphasizing his speed and agility. Apart from his dribbling, he has also displayed some exceptional athleticism in the form of speed and agility. He can perform a near perfect double clutch, dive under a defender and laying it in.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 177, page 7 Same with his defense, it is especially tight and intense.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 236, page 4 It is later seen that both Kagami and Alexandra Garcia see that Hayama has mastered the control of his animal instinct, heightening his reflexes and overall physical ability. Trivia *Hayama first apperance in color initially had him with yellow hair.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 196, page 2 It was later changed to orange in the color pages of the fourth Replace novel. *According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE Plus: **His favourite food is Kappa maki. **His hobby is skateboarding. **His specialty is Horizontal bar. **His motto is: "Strike while the iron is hot." References Navigation pl:Kotarō Hayama Category:Characters Category:Rakuzan High Category:SF Category:Players Category:Uncrowned Kings